


Ignoring My Heart

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e22 Mismatched, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Gunther talks about his feelings for Jane





	Ignoring My Heart

"I've ignored my heart so far. Why would I start listening now?"

Gunther questions no one, in particular, coming to a stop in front of his full-size mirror. He's never truly let anyone in since his mother. Since his dad chose the idea of leading an industrious company over having a big family. Since the thought of a family and trusting your heart became something so undesirable. Then the girl with the carrot hair and a giant wisecracking dragon came to town.

Gunther wants to leave the nest, per se. He wants to get out and be himself, but his destiny has already been mapped out. He'll be a knight, sustain a self-inflicted wound, and return to Kippernia as a merchant. Gunther would rather give his head and heart to Kippernia and... he can admit to himself that he likes Jane. Outwardly, he needs to push her away so she won't become affiliated and find herself in debt with Magnus. The things Gunther must do for love.


End file.
